Segundo Acto
by ProtoccoloGamma
Summary: Han pasado 13 años después del fin del caso Kira,Un joven llamado Ligth Amane perteneciente a una organización llamada OIJD se ofrece junto con sus amigos para resolver el caso de un nuevo Kira pero Near no se quedara atras y ahora tendra que lidiar tambien con un nuevo detective llamado S
1. Se abre el telon

El día habia sido muy normal,Sin nada especial decia el joven rubio que se encontraba en el eso era señal de que algo se cocinaba a sus espaldas..

—Rai Asahi.—Llamo el profesor al joven rubio sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

—Presente.—Contesto el aludido.

Ya se habia acostumbrado a que lo llamaran asi,Desde preescolar le llamaban por su nombre falso ¿Porque?,Porque al estar en una organizacion de jovenes detectives privados solo su madre tenia conocimiento de su nombre real: Ligth Amane.

La campana sono y el chico tomo sus cosas y se largo de ahi,Camino hasta llegar a su casa,Abrio la puerta y... ¡ZAZ! .

—¡Ligth-kun!—Saludo alegremente la madre del chico abalanzandose sobre el

—Mama me asfixi..—Trato de decir el joven para liberarse del abrazo sofocante de su madre

—¡Perdon!—Se disculpo la rubia treintañera—Ve a cambiarte enseguida hago el almuerzo.

—Si.

—Ah por cierto Matsuda-kun llamo hace un rato

Misa Amane,La segunda Kira y Prometida de Kira y por desgracia su madre

Encedio la computadora y un logo de fondo negro y letras SS en la pantalla de la computadora.

—Shotsu—Llamo el joven rubio—Shotsu Responde...¡SHOUTA MATSUDA!

—AHHHH!,Oh Lite eras tú, Por un momento pensé que era Nami.—Contesto una voz al otro lado

—¿Que Paso con Na…Olvidalo mejor dime porque me llamaste.

—Los líderes y sub-líderes de OIDJ tenemos que reunirnos en la base de la división japonesa, Los altos dijeron que era una emergencia.

—¿Qué tipo de emergencia?

—Ni idea, Pero para que convoquen a todos los lideres debe ser algo ENORME.

—Ok, Te veo en la estación en 30 minutos, El líder y sub-líder de la división japonesa no deben faltar.

—Bye~

Light apago la computadora, Tomo una gabardina y su sombrero y puso marcha hacia el subterráneo,Ese iba ser un largo dia..

* * *

Near se encontraba sentado en el piso del cuartel general donde ahora ejercía su papel como el nuevo L. No había habido un caso tan interesante como el Caso Kira en 13 años por lo que casi nunca tenía que hacer, Nada en particular solía llamar su atención ni si quiera sus juguetes —Ya tenía 29 años a pesar de no aparentarlos—,Solo casos pequeños y Todos parecidos al de B-Kira una completa pérdida de tiempo según él.

Aquella noche no era diferente de las demás. Todos se encontraban en el salón invadido por cables, pantallas y archivadores llenos de información de los casos con los que estaban trabajando.

En las pantallas del cuartel apareció una S blanca con un fondo negro y una voz sintetizada hablo:

—Hola _miembros del equipo de investigación, Quisiera hablar con **L**_—Saludo una voz sintetizada

—Soy L. —Respondió Near

_—Un gusto L ¿o debería decir Near? —_Soltó el tal S

—¿Quién eres?. —Pregunto el albino porque ya nadie le llamaba así.

—_Soy Linda y te digo salgas a jugar conmigo._—Bromeo S

—¿Qué?

_—Bromeaba, Como ya sabes soy S pero tu puedes llamarme Search, Bueno no sé si estés enterado de que varios criminales japoneses han estado muriendo en los últimos días...—_Pregunto aquel sujeto

—Si,me parecía bastante curioso

—Pues un contacto consiguió información de que no solo Japón sucede esto, se han presentado casos similares por todo el mundo pero esto ha pasado desapercibido, ¿Crees que pueda ser un nuevo Kira?

—Un nuevo Kira ¿He?,supongo que sera interesante resolver este rompecabezas...

* * *

—¡Orden en la sala!.—Ordeno un joven pelinegro de ojos verdes,Mayor que la mayoria de los que estaban en el salon pero ninguno hizo caso a las palabras del joven rubia se levanto y tomo algo de su bolsillo

—La razon aquí es porque tenemos un caso muy delicado y puede que no todos salgan ilesos de esta...

—¡¿E-está diciendo q-que podemos m-morir en este caso?!.-Exclamo exaltado un joven en la sala

—Representante de Libia hágame el favor de calmarse.—Ordeno amablemente una joven pelirroja de unos 17 años.—Esa es la razón por la que los hemos reunido a todos aquí no queremos alarmar a toda la organización.—Explico la chica—El caso del queremos este es un caso que creíamos cerrado:El Caso Kira...

Nadie dijo nada mas,Jamas pensaron con qué tendría que lidiar con un caso de tal magnitud a pesar de resolver robos a gran escala y asesinatos en serie pero jamás de los jamases habían pensado en hacer algo como eso pues muchos de ellos lo consideraban un miraban confundidos unos a los otros nadie tenía una respuesta,No sabían si dejar ese caso en manos de otro cuando los dos Mas Altos creian que tendrian que olvidar ese caso cinco personas se le vantaron,Dando a entender que ellos se harian cargo.

—Entonces quienes se encargaran de este caso serán los representantes de Inglaterra: Search,Irlanda:LiLith,Eslovenia: Millo,Estados unidos: Satt y de la division de Japón: Lite y Shotsu.

Todos se voltearon a ver a los nombrados,Search era un chico albino de ojos rojos —Producto del mismo transtorno genetico—Vestia una sudadera a rayas negras y blancas,Traía unos Jeans deslavados y Tenis Converse negros ademas de que carga consigo una baraja de Poker con la que hacia una torre.

LiLith era una chica albina de pelo enrulado que vestía un vestido a rayas grises y blancas con zapatos blancos y un gorrito blanco a juego ademas llevaba una bolsa de bombones consigo.

Millo era el vivo retrato de Mello,Una chica rubia de ojos azules con el cabello recogido en dos coletas,Traía puesta la misma ropa que Mello solía usar ademas de traer colgando un rosario y mordisqueaba una barra de chocolate

Satt no era muy distinto a Matt,La unica diferencia que el no llevaba googles por lo que dejaba ver un par de ojos verdes

—¿Alguno tiene algo que decir sobre esto?.—Cuestiono con sarcasmo Millo—¿No?,Excelente adiós.—Soltó cortantemente mientras salia del gran salon seguida del chico llamado Satt

—_¿Ellos no eran los hijos de los que habían ayudado a resolver el caso?.—_Susurro alguien la sala. Millo giro los talones con la presicion de una patinadora profesional y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se planto delante del chico.

—¡¿Eso a ti te importa?!.—Grito la rubia haciendo gala de los dotes heredados de su padre

—Millo tranquilízate.—Dijo Satt tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia —Para Mello y Matt eso debia ser un deja vu—Millo solo le devolvia una mirada fria a su compañero y lanzo al piso al chico que cayo de senton

—Vayámonos—Ordeno la chica y los otros4 la siguieron

A partir del día de la captura de días le parecieron más aburridos y monótonos, sus ideas y actos más inútiles, tenia meses sin resolver un caso y otros tantos tras una organización criminal que no dejaba rastros ni pistas, pero era un secreto a voces que un famoso político era su líder, y ¿que podía hacer el?...nada. Después de fingirse enfermo por tres días y deprimirse como una cuarentona decidió volver al trabajo encontrándose con la jefatura hecha un caos por que su misteriosa organización había sido reducida a nada en su ausencia. Alguno de sus superiores le gritoneaba por su irresponsabilidad de desaparecer pero el no lo escuchaba, miraba las fotos y reportes en las pizarras, escuchaba a sus compañeros hablar del caso:

**_—"Todos los criminales muertos de un infarto."—_**

**_—"Sin pista alguna."—_**

**_—"Todos aquellos que de verdad no sabían lo que hacían sobrevivieron."—_**

Matsuda se sintió como en un deja vu retorcido esperando que en cualquier momento las computadoras del departamento sufrieran un colapso y sus pantallas se pusieran blancas mientras una letra L de extraña fuente estaba en el centro y la conocida voz manipulada por fondos llenara la estancia, pero en sus delirios quien estaba tras la voz no era peliblanco sino pelinegro... tic tac, tic tac, tic tac eternos segundos trascurrieron y obviamente eso no paso; simplemente el comenzó a respirar con dificultad mientras su cerebro por falta de oxigenación o quizá por costumbre se negaba a funcionar... "eso era imposible" gritaba una vocecilla en su cabeza pero sus ojos, sus oídos, en resumen la realidad le dejaban muy claro que no era mentira ni un sueño que eso estaba pasando y hasta un negado total como el llego a la lógica conclusión de todo ello:

—Kira...—Solo eso le salio de boca sin que el lo quisiera realmente pero su murmullo era la representación de lo que en silencio pensaban todos y nadie se atrevía a aceptar abiertamente.

—Deja de decir estupideces... eso no puede ser, así que mejor ponte a trabajar Matsuda—Reprendió su superior,Con su mejor actuación de jefe molesto y decidido, sin embargo el hombre no logro imprimir la fuerza necesaria a sus palabras para que todos las creyeran.

De entre los presentes y como si fuera cualquier cosa se pudo oír un murmullo

—Si de verdad Kira volviera... seria genial ¿no?...nos ahorraría mucho trabajo—Dijo la voz anónima con voz excesivamente jocosa y la mayoría de los presentes soltó falsas y certeras carcajadas frente al comentario, tratando de reprimir cada uno las ideas que bullían en sus mentes sobre el tema—Que pasaría si de verdad Kira volviera?,¿Seria eso realmente malo?...—

Pero el falso momento de relajación fue roto de forma desastrosa por una furiosa garganta aclarándose y la mirada del jefe Aizawa fulminándolos a todos.

—Seria mejor que todos aquellos que piensen así se retiren en este momento—Ordeno serio y solemne.

Sin embargo ninguno de los presentes se preocupo realmente,El jefe Aizawa asustaba pero no cumplía sus promesas, al final era blando si le dabas excusas sabían su punto débil: La familia,"Me pelee con mi esposa","Mi hijo esta enfermo","Mi madre murió",Y un largo etcétera eran las excusas perfectas que podían salvarte de un severo castigo,Aun así todos tenían el acuerdo de que ese hombre merecía su respeto.

—Sera mejor llamar a L—

Entonces las computadoras sufrieron un colapso tal y como habia predecido Matsuda

—_Muy tarde,Ya estoy en el caso—_


	2. Descubrimientos

Un joven pelinegro se adentró en su habitación esperando que nadie lo molestara, Aunque él sabía que todos los que podrían hacerlo se encontraban muy ocupados…Buscando en el lugar incorrecto.

—Al fin, Esos niños comenzaban a darme jaqueca—Comento una voz justo detrás del pero no se asustó porque ya sabía quién era— ¿Cómo es que puedes soportarlos Taro?

—Después de un tiempo te acostumbras. —Respondió —Bien es hora de seguir con las ejecuciones, Espero que Jonny haya hecho un buen trabajo mientras yo estaba en la reunión.

El joven volteo a ver al Shinigami que se encontraba sentado en la cama, Según lo que le había dicho él no era un Shinigami común y corriente, Si no que había sido portador de la libreta que el tenía en sus manos por lo que estaba condenado a vivir en el mundo Shinigami y no ir ni al cielo ni al infierno. Él había querido limpiar al mundo de su inmundicia y por poco lo hubiera logrado de no ser por L. El joven Shinigami era castaño y sus ojos eran castaños también pero eso era a simple vista, Él tenía algo llamado ojos de Shinigami que le permitían ver el nombre de una persona con solo verle el rostro además de su tiempo restante de vida.

En sus manos se encontraba una libreta negra con unas reglas escritas por dentro y con letras blancas tenía escrito en la pasta: Death Note….

—Light, ¿No quisieras ir a ver a Misa?. —Pregunto el chico dándole un pedazo de hoja que había arrancado de la libreta. El Shinigami sonrió

—Tu siempre rompiendo las reglas,Definitivamente no hay mejor portador para mi libreta que tu Taro Kagami*...

* * *

Lite cabeceo por enésima vez en el día. Aun no tenían nada de nada, Ni patrones de asesinato ni pistas Ni anomalías en los asesinatos, Todo lo que tenía era dolor en el trasero por la incómoda silla de escritorio y mucho sueño, hambre y sed.

—Y aun no tenemos nada de nada—Dijo Lilih que parecía muerta de sueño por haber estado casi toda la noche frente al monitor—Existe un 95 por ciento de probabilidad de que haiga un segundo Kira que ayude con los asesinatos,Ademas de que no podremos atraparlo hasta no saber su método de asesinato tal vez tenga varios subordinados que administren algo tipo de medicamento u droga que los mate

—Tu teoría es bastante acertada,Yo también he pensado en la posibilidad de un segundo Kira pero el método de asesinato que propones no es tan acertado—Argumento Search—Eh incluso llegado a pensar que Kira tenga algún tipo de control mental sobre los criminales o algún tipo de poder sobrenatural.—

—Oh por Dios,¿Search crees en esas cosas?—Pregunto sorprendida la albina pero no lo demostró en su voz

—Solo un poco…—

—Chicos miren—Dijo Satt señalando a la pantalla que tenía enfrente—Al parecer la policía japonesa aún guarda los archivos del anterior Kira en el viejo edificio donde solían trabajar—Los chicos miraron la pantalla que señalaba el pelirrojo—Esto lo revelo un compañero de trabajo de quienes trabajaban en el equipo de investigación especial hace un año pero nunca se dijo su nombre—Los jóvenes detectives se miraron unos a otros. Por un lado podían averiguar la identidad del primer Kira y su método de asesinato así como otros detalles que no conocieran, Pero por el otro lado podían terminar metiendo la pata y ser descubiertos por el padre de Shotsu—Y no es que no quisieran verse como unos detectives basura si no que meter en problemas al pelinegro significaba un integrante menos—

—Yo sé cómo entrar ahí—Interrumpió el silencio incomodo el hijo de Kira y haciendo que todos —Menos el otro japonés—Se le quedaran viendo. —Mi madre tiene las llaves de uno de los apartamentos donde mi padre investigaba, Si se las pido no me dirá nada.

—Bueno Einstein, Yo digo que no es mala idea—Soltó Millo dándole otra mordida a su chocolate.

—Y qué tal si tienen alarmas o bóvedas con claves, No creo que alguno tanga la tecnología necesaria para eso a la mano, Ya saben cómo son de quisquillosos Los Altos si varios se involucran en un solo caso ellos tendrán que arréglaselas como puedan cosa que yo no le veo sentido—Argumentó Lilith soltando su nube pesimista por los aires. Los dos rubios, El pelirrojo y el pelinegro no hicieron más que sonreírse unos a los otros

—Esto es Japón Lilith, Nada tiene que tener sentido…

* * *

¿Que había hecho mal ella?

—¿Y si algo le sucedió?— Se preguntaba la joven pelirroja a sus adentros

La angustia se le retorcía en el estómago como serpientes anidando en su estómago. No quería despegar los ojos de su bloc de dibujo porque si lo hacia sus ojos se toparían con alguna de las fotografías que se encontraban el varias partes de la habitación

Junto a sus amigos después de que todos se fueran de la Casa de Wammy

Donde estaba embarazada de unos cuantos meses

O donde cargaba un pequeño bultito de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos

**Toc,Toc**—Tocaron la puerta del departamento

Se levanto, se puso unas pantuflas rosas y se encamino hacia la puerta, No iba vestirse para abrir la puerta puesto que ya sabía quién era o mejor dicho quiénes eran…

— ¿Aun no lo han encontrado?—Le pregunto la chica al par que estaba enfrente de ella

—No…—Dijo la chica pelinegra causando que la pelirroja bajara la mirada

—Pero nos dijeron dónde está. —Termino el pelinegro y Linda le abrazo muy fuerte

—Y bien!? Pasen hablemos adentro—Dijo más animada la chica

La joven pelirroja los miro de reojo. Ellos eran sus amigos de la Wammys House, Gya y Anlevy o mejor conocidos como "El dúo inseparable", Ambos eran idénticos en si con la diferencia de que Gya tenía ojeras y Levi no, Pero ese no era el caso ella quería que ambos le dijeran donde se encontraba la persona que estaba buscando

—Hablamos con una de las compañeras de El…—Empezó Levi

—Y le dijimos que nosotros éramos colaboradores de la organización y no teníamos idea de donde se encontraba _"S" _y que él nos había contactado...—Siguió Gya

—Entonces ella nos dijo que se encuentra en Kanto, Japón—Termino el chico

—¡Entonces iremos a Japón!— Exclamo muy feliz la chica pelirroja

—Nos alegra verte feliz, Linda…

* * *

Los chicos ya habían partido de la casa de Shotsu y se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares o habitaciones de hotel —Los chicos se hospedaban en el mismo hotel por si acaso— sin embargo la caminata se vio interrumpida el sonido polifónico del teléfono de Search

—¿Quién es?—Pregunto Lilith aun con el rostro estoico pero su voz denoto algo de ..¿Celos?

—Es una subordinada, Candy—

_—Hello Search,_ _called to say that they came to ask where you were about yours helpers—_Dijo una voz femenina

_—¿Helpers?,¿What do you say Candy?—_Pregunto el inglés sin entender de que hablaba la chica, Mientras Lilith afinaba el oído para conseguir oír la conversación al mismo tiempo que Lite y Shotsu le miraban como si hubieran conseguido el chisme del año_—Wait a second, were not by any chance a man and a woman of about 28 years?_

—_Yes,_ _Why do you ask?_

_—Not for Nothing_—Sentencio cortando la llamada mientras su rostro inexpresivo formaba una mueca de enojo y su voz denotaba molestia

—Search, ¿Estas bien?,—Pregunto Lite—

—No, Candy dio la peor metida de pata su vida—Respondió el oji-rojo aun molesto y con la mirada sombría—Tenemos un código Alpha-X…

—¿¡Un Alpha-X?!—Grito Millo casi ahogándose con el chocolate que traía en la boca

—¿¡Alguien tapo el baño del cuartel británico?!—Exclamo Shotsu dejando en claro que ni si quiera se había molestado en revisar el libro de códigos y consiguiendo que Lite le diera un buen golpe en la cabeza

—¡Ese es un Alpha-W imbécil!—Le insulto el rubio que estaba muy alterado—¡Un Alpha-X es que toda la organización está en peligro!

—¡ Pero que ha pasado!—Grito el chico pelinegro

—Tengo algo que confesarles chicos…—Dijo Search con la voz algo quebradiza

—Que es Search—Dio en tono condescendiente Lite

—Yo soy…

* * *

Misa se encontraba en la sala de su casa acostada en el sofá mientras miraba el techo pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado… uno que había preferido dejar en el olvido: La muerte de su querido Light. En si tenía a su "pequeño" con ella y le cuidaba con todo el amor del mundo —Aunque a veces casi llegaba a asfixiarlo— pero ella quería a su Light castaño y de no ser porque el chico rubio había llegado a su vida ella estaría a su lado

—"No"—Se dijo en su mente la rubia—"Ligth-kun hubiera querido que Misa siguiera con vida y que algún día consiguiera vengar la muerte de Kira"—Se auto-convenció la ex-prometida de Kira.

Se levantó del sillón y siguió su camino hasta la cocina topándose con un papelito en la barra. El papel decía:

**"Misa Por favor no toques el papel"**

Que no tocara el papel! ,Pero quien lo había puesto ahí

—De seguro fue Ligth-kun, YO soy su madre y yo haré lo quiera.—Farfullo molesta y tomo entre sus manos el papel.

No pudo creer lo que vio al tocarlo… ¡Era el!, Eso había mandado a la mierda la poca lógica y cordura que le quedaba. Lanzo el papel al aire y este salió volando hacia quien sabe donde

—Mama, Ya llegue—Dijo una conocida y de repente algo le pegó en la cara—Pero que jodidos?...—Solto el rubio mirando la escena enfrente de él.

—¿Papa?...

* * *

Holitas a todos los que leen mi fic n.n

Bueno pues perdónenme por haber tardado un poco pero tuve cosas que hacer,Bueno ya voy a empezar con el NeLi espero que entiendan que primero tenia que introducir a Linda bueno

Soy tan mala les corte la parte mas importante del fic jajaja xDDDDD

OK:

Taro Kagami:Es el protagonista del piloto de Death Note y se me ocurrió que el podía ser el nuevo Kira así que ya saben como se llaman la chica pelirroja y el pelinegro del primer cap

Asi o mas claro?

Bueno tendrán que esperar para saber que iba decir Search muajaja xDDD

Bueno See-you


	3. ¿Que traman todos?

Todos disculpe la tardanza pero tuve cosas que hacer y finalmente traje de vuelta a mis musas por favor dejen reviews que me mate haciendo este cap xD

* * *

—Pero que jodidos pasa aquí?—Pregunto Lite casi dándose golpecitos contra una pared imaginaria y hacia molinillos con los dedos.

—Esa no es forma de hablar Light—Le reprendió el Shinigami

—Mama, ¿Acaso te pusiste a jugar con la guija que confisque del caso Blair*?,¿Oh es que hiciste un pacto con el demonio?.—Cuestiono el chico muy atontado porque en verdad no le gustaba tratar con cosas sin sentido científico.

—Ninguna de los dos, Soy un Shinigami.—Contesto sereno el ex-Kira

—Yo no creo en esas cosas, Seguro debe haber una explicación para esto—

—Entonces te lo demostrare—Contraataco nuestro querido Shinigami y después tomo una libreta toda rara y escribió algo en ella—Enciende el televisor.—

El japonés no se negó, Muchas otras personas se hubieran puesto sentimentales algo rencontrarse con su padre que creían muerto hace 13 años. Pero Light Amane era bastante alejado de su familia —Mas por lo que casi toda su familia tuvo que ver con Kira directa o indirectamente— pero aun a pesar de todo eso solo le dio por hacer caso, Como lo haría un becario en prácticas consciente de que tiene un jefe que es mas un sargento militar que un Liu-bei* dispuesto a tratar a sus subordinados pacientemente.

Y entonces en la pantalla aprecio un periodista dando las noticias y entonces…MURIO. Light Amane se tiro al piso con una tremenda expresión de horror digna de un visitante de Sin city*.

—Ok, Creo que tendré que llamar a los chicos…

* * *

—Death Note: Como usar..—Empezó a leer Millo como si leyera un fanfic donde emparejan a Mello con Matt (Millo: ¿Qué mi padre que O_O?)— Si escribes el nombre de una persona aquí esta morirá.—Y rápidamente cerro la libreta y se le cayó el pedazo de chocolate que traía en la mano, a Satt su PSP,A Lilith su amada bolsa de bombones, A Light su querida taza de café y a Shotsu su preciada paleta.—Si no escribes una causa de muerte esa persona morirá de un ataque cardiaco.—

Los chicos estaban con cara de ¿What the fuck? —Como si leyeran los yaois de sus respectivos padres excepto claro Lilith pero ya también llevaba la cara de WFT— Se pusieron a pensar en ello.

—Lilith, Quédate con ese trozo de la Death Note, Cualquiera de nosotros lo usaría para otra cosa, Pero estoy seguro de que tú no tienes motivos.—Ordeno Search y le dio el pedazo de la libreta Lilith.—

—Si..

—Y ahora que haremos—Dijo el pelirrojo—No permitiré que me maten con esa cosa, Tengo tantas cosas que vivir y páginas que hackear.

—No solo tu Satt,Todos.—Farfullo Matsuda Shouta

—Tengo un idea pero es arriesgada—Dijo Millo llamando la atención de los presentes—Sacrificare mi vida, Justó como lo hizo mi padre para hacer que Kira cometa un error y nos de una pista de quien es.

—Eso no…—Trato de regañar Amane Light pero el rubio fue interrumpido por el sonido de la computadora cuya pantalla se puso negra con un R roja en fuente Chiller.

—Antes de que alguno cometa la peor estupidez en su posible corta vida—Dijo el alto que los había contactado de sorpresa—Quiero decirles que averiguamos algo sobre Kira.

—¿Qué es?—

—Observen este video que les confiscamos a los de Sakura TV.—

La pantalla se puso negra y ahora había un fondo blanco con unas letras rojas que decían: KIRA.

—Hola a todo el mundo, Al parecer los incompetentes de detectives de todo el mundo han estado tratando de atraparme, Bien, He decido darles una pistas que creo que la mayoría ya dedujo. Si soy Japonés y de echo como ya deben saber un pequeño grupo de detectives me encuentro en Kanto, Pero ninguno de ustedes será capaz de atraparme porque estas pistas solo reducen al número de sospechosos a veamos.121.15 Millones de personas?, Creo que esas son malas noticias para ustedes pero son buenas noticias para el nuevo mundo..

Se acabó la transmisión y la R en Chillerr volvió a poner en la pantalla.

—Entonces lo único que tenemos es su método de asesinato y que es japonés.—Reafirmo Lilith—Aun tenemos pocas ideas de quien es y la población en Kanto es demasiada, No podremos deducir un grupo más cerrado de personas que puedan o no ser Kira.

—Bueno eso es problema de ustedes, Por el momento las divisiones se encuentra ocupadas haciendo de niños buenos por que salir le está prohibido con tanta gente cayendo muerta.—Explico R.—Se hace lo que se puede, agradézcanle a Dios o a lo que crean que mi padre trabaja en Sakura TV.—

—Y qué hay de la división Japonesa, La gente de aquí lo ve como algo natural viniendo de Kira, Yo te deje el liderazgo temporal Rok, Ellos deberían estar por ah recolectando pistas.—Dijo El rubio japonés—

—Créeme Light, Estamos todos en problemas ustedes son hijos de detectives y por eso no hay problema con sus padres, Pero con los que trabajamos encubiertos es una historia distinta. Todos tenemos que pasar como civiles cualquiera y al mismo tiempo resolver crímenes de gran escala. No es fácil.—Se justificó Rok.—

—¿Y que hay para os que viven solos como tu?,¿Cómo te enteraste de que a Sakura TV le llego este video si tu solo visitas a tu padre una vez al mes y eso fue hace 3 días?—Ataco Amane dispuesto a sacarle información a Rok.

—Tuve que ir de nuevo a su casa, Olvide mi laptop ahí era necesario ir por ella, Al final tuve que quedarme un rato porque ya saben cómo es cuando visitas a tus padres y ya te has mudado.

—Está bien, Gracias Rok.—Despidió Shotsu cortándole la vena deductiva al rubio.—Chicos creo que con esto podre sacarle algo de información a mi padre, Millo ¿Esta tu madre investigando en este momento

—Sí, Ella no tiene idea de que no estoy en Eslovenia si no en Japonés sacare información sobre la Death Note me cueste lo que me cueste.

—Yo investigo lo de Sakura TV.—Se ofrecio Satt.

—Bien nosotros contactamos a Candy.—

* * *

En un avión de vuelo directo a Japonés encontraba nuestra pelirroja preferida durmiendo. Más no plácidamente como lo haría comúnmente. Al mínimo movimiento despertaría creyendo que todo era una horrible pesadilla y que al abrir los ojos se toparía con su departamento en Inglaterra pero en realidad despertaría en un avión a Japón en toda su profunda y triste realidad.

—Linda, Despierta—Llamo una voz femenina.

—Es hora de levantarse—Dijo otra voz masculina continuando lo que la otra había empezado.

Era un par de voces familiares que había archivado tanto en la memoria como en el corazón pero que, no obstante, A diferencia de la voz de su "pequeño", Apenas logran traspasar la barrera de sueño que habia levantado a su alrededor. Parecían provenir de todas y de ninguna parte en particular. Más que oírlas las sentía y de un tiempo a esa parte, Desde su creciente propensión a quedarse dormida, Venia "Sintiéndolas" con mayor frecuencia.

—Vamos,Dear—Reclamo la voz femenina con algo más de insistencia—Estamos por aterrizar.

Linda se dio cuenta de que en verdad lo que hacía no era dormir si no descansar, Claro que no era descanso físico lo que necesitaba —Dicha necesidad se había vuelto esfumado con parte de su infancia— Si no mental. Se sentía inquieta, nerviosa, preocupada y un sin fin de emociones se arremetían contra ella. Era la misma sensación que sentiría una adolescente que al tratar de terminar habría echo llorar a su novio. Con la diferencia de la que había salido llorando era ella.

—¡Luciana Auditore!,¡Levántate ahora mismo!—Llamaron al mismo tiempo ambas voces con un tono más real.

Los ojos de Linda se abrieron como accionados por un resorte paseo la vista por el lugar y emitió un suspiro de resignación.

—"Sigo aquí, Todo sigue aquí"—Pensó Luciana.

—Ya estoy despierta—Dijo retirándose los mechones que le recaían en el ojo derecho.

Lo único que amaba de despertarse era la determinación de arreglar las cosas con su hijo. Tan pronto como lo hallara trataría de llevarlo de nuevo a su lado y que olvidara todo lo relacionado con…No, No iba a nombrarlo. Solo quería traerlo de vuelta y que entendiera que no pidan alejarlo de su lado por más que quisieran pero admitía que sus razones para preocuparse eran muy buenas. Saco de su bolsillo una nota escrita con tinta negra y reviso la caligrafía perfecta como si con eso le afirmaran que seguía vivo.

—"Perdóname por irme tan de repente, Pero las cosas se han complicado y todo está por irse al traste, Desde que Z metió la pata y olvido borrar los registros de mi IQ en la base de datos de ese estúpido examen nos arriesgamos demasiado y finalmente casi fui descubierto y todos creen que me desaparecí o que me secuestraron, Todavía puedo recordar la foto en el periódico diciendo que posiblemente me habían secuestrado para usarme como estratega y esas estupideces pero ellos no saben que si alguien sabe quién soy en realidad…Probablemente será una verdadera arma de destrucción…pero en el buen sentido. Atte:S…"—Linda no pudo terminar de leer debido a que Gya le hablo

—¿Aun no puedes sacártelo de la cabeza, verdad?—Dijo Grace.—S es demasiado inteligente, Sobrevivirá.—Animo con un optimismo raro de ella.—

Linda curvo una sonrisa…Todo lo tenía perfectamente calculado.

* * *

Todos aún se encontraban la casa de Light, Más específicamente en su habitación. Después de que el Shinigami se fuera ellos habían vuelto a lo de Search, Tratando de animarle pero evitando parecer preocupados por el albino porque conociéndolo bien se encerraría en si mismo hasta que el pudiera encontrar una solución

—Míralo de esta manera, Al menos podrás volver a ver a tu madre—Dijo Shotsu tratando de animarle pero era que no habían hecho mella en el tozudo pesimismo de Search.

—No es que no quiera verla pero ya sabes, siendo hijo de quien soy significa que puedo terminar en ese lugar—Dijo el británico tratando de no nombrar ni a su padre ni aquel lugar. Como los israelitas que tenían prohibido decir el nombre de Yahvé él se mordían la lengua antes de si quiera pensar en nombrar a ambos.

—No hay derecho—Se quejó a viva voz Lilith—Que el no pueda hacer su vida no significa que tu te la pases tu vida entera huyendo—

La albina sabía que Search tenía sentimientos a pesar de no demostrarlos. Pero conociendo su pasado y lo que había pasado por culpa de ellos era pasable.

—Alguna vez han hablado o se han visto?,—Pregunto Millo dándole otra mordida a su chocolate amargo y repasando mentalmente las pocas — para no decir casi inexistentes— razones por las que el británico se habría visto con su padre

—No tiene ni idea de mi existencia, Y creo que debo decirte que eso fue cruel.—Respondió Cabeceando como siempre—Es como mantenerme a mí mismo como un secreto. Toda mi mísera vida.

—Prefería vomitar hasta que se me salgan las tripas a quedarme todo el día con unas horripilantes nauseas ¿Entienden lo que digo?—Argumento Shouta—

Los chicos le miraron convencidos de que estaba tratando de argumentar algo pero no-sabían-que. Shouta suspiro y dijo:

—Solo por que tengas miedo de lo que te pueda pasar a ti o a tu madre no significa que te desentiendas del asunto por completo—

—Ponte en mis zapatos Shotsu,—Dijo Search—Esto-no-me-es-nada-fácil-.

—¿Y que tal si solo vomitas?—Aconsejo Satt—Acepta lo que te da la vida, "Si la vida te da limones amárgate"—

—Entonces si la vida te da dulces, gózalos—Farfullo Millo tratando de quitarle seriedad al asunto.

—¿Cuando empezamos a hablar de comida?—Pregunto Lilith lanzándoles una mirada fría por la aparente crueldad del dúo.

—No tengo idea—Los chicos se echaron a reír con ganas, clavándole el codo al inglés pero Search no le veía la gracia al asunto. Solo le veía lo injusto.

* * *

—Hola Charlie, Roxanna Cuanto tiempo no?—Saludo Levy a la rubia de ojos verdes.

Ya había pasado un buen par de años desde la última vez que todos se habían reunido los únicos que faltaban para completar una lagrimosa reunión de viejos compañeros eran Sally,Q,Near y …Matt y Mello.

—Han sido unos benditos 5 años sin ver sus caras—Dijo Roxy—Pero que nos reúnan para algo así me recuerda tanto a los días en Wammy. Como volver a tras no?.

—Yo solo diré que tenía ganas de verlos—Dijo C— A Casi todos.—Remarco el casi como haciendo énfasis en la persona declara innombrable.

—Bueno es hora de empezar esta juego, Roxy tu encárgate de buscar a Millo y Satt, Yo voy por Quint y Sachiko.—Dijo Linda a lo que Roxy hizo un símbolo de cuernos con los dedos y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

Near estaba investigando el caso Kira junto al antiguo equipo de investigación especial japonés y los miembros de la SPK Y todo parecía ser como hace 13 años, Matsuda aún no se tomaba enserio las cosas, Aizawa le regañaba e Ide parecía no existir.

Near seguía pensando en lo que había dicho el tal S y en la conclusiones que había llegado, Al parecer él no sabía de la Death Note por que como actuaba ya le hubiera dicho algo sobre esta o si quiera le hubiera preguntado si conocía el método de asesinato de Kira.

—Near—Llamo Matsuda al joven peliblanco.—Y ese tal S no sabe nada sobre el anterior caso Kira?—

—Solo lo que se les dijo a los políticos de gran altura, Al parecer la organización para la que trabaja no tiene idea de la Death Note y es mejor que permanezca asi.—

—¿Organización?—

—Así es, Él trabaja para una organización internacional llamada OIDJ, Aun no tenemos muchos detalles de ello Giovanni está buscando investigando eso.

—Estaba—Dijo la voz de Giovanni en el monitor— Al parecer ellos no han podido callar a todos los que les conocen, Al parecer la policía irlandesa recibió la ayuda de un detective anónimo en el caso del asesino del ático, El detective mantuvo su identidad oculta en todo momento solo alcanzaron a ver una camioneta donde trajeron al criminal esposado y lo único que pudieron averiguar de la organización fue que es una gran red de detectives y aquel detective les ha dicho que ninguno de ellos rebasa los 30 años.

—Entonces tenemos menos candidatos para ser el tal S, Menos de 30 años, Se encuentra en esta ciudad y…—El joven detective fue interrumpido por el sonido de una llamada entrante, En el monitor se pusieron una C Calibri en la pantalla.

—Hola L, Soy C vengo a informarte de la situación en la que se encuentra mi colega S.—Dijo C o mejor dicho Candy

—Adelante C,En que situación se encuentra S.—

—Falleció hace unas horas, Lo encontraron tirado en el piso de su departamento con una nota escrita en italiano.

—¿Y a todo esto que era lo que decía?

—Eso aún no lo sabemos, Ninguno de los que lo encontraron quieren hablar de ello.

—Está bien C. Puedes retirarte.—

Near se quedó pensativo. Una nota de muerte significa un suicidio, Pensó pero...¿Porque se suicidaría el tal Search? Y más importante ¿Qué diría la nota?. Como todo buen detective Near sabía que una nota junto a un cadáver solo podía significar una cosa: Suicidio y siempre en la nota aparecía la causa del suicidio pero era extremadamente raro en verdad que lo escribiera en un idioma distinto pero que lo escribiera en italiano le pareció bastante misterioso, Tal vez Kira podría ser Italiano…

—Giovanni, Investiga a todos los Italianos que se encuentren en la zona y contacta al numero que dejo S.—Ordeno saliendo de sus cavilaciones.—Enseguida.

Al albino algo le olía extremadamente mal, En cuanto habia dicho a S que estaba en Japón este se había puesto a la defensiva como si el anónimo tramara algo. Y después resulta el suicidio o tal vez estaba ocultando algo que solo el sabia y que no quería que el,L, Lo supiera. Lo averiguaría, Nunca había habido algo que el no supiera—Como que Mello era alérgico al chocolate blanco y Matt a los químicos que se usaban para limpiar lentes—.Una de sus teorías era que OIDJ estuviera aliada con Kira, Mas esto fue descartado al instante por ser extremadamente absurdo S era un tozudo, testarudo pero frio. Había que tener en cuanto lo inteligente que era, Él nunca se contactaría con el mejor detective del mundo entero sien Kira. Es más, No tenía pizca del encanto que tendría Light Yagami, Él no pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas y parecía que se preocupaba un poco más por las victimas que por los asesinos….Justo como Lin…

El veinteañero se abofeteo mentalmente casi tan fuerte como un librazo que daría cierta compañera de Wammy. Se comenzó a recriminar mentalmente por pensar en ella ese mismo momento. Se había puesto a pensar en la oji-gris en un momento tan crítico como aquel. Se levantó de donde estaba y tomo un pequeño ordenador que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaba. Ingreso a la página de noticias más fiable que conocía —N/A: Yahoo xD— y la noticia que vio le hizo estremecer cada glándula dormida en su cuerpo.

—"La joven pintora Luciana Auditore, A arribado el aeropuerto de Kanto, Japon a las 17:45 horas, Acompañada de sus dos amigos más íntimos, Anthony Lovely y Grace "Lovely" Yarvis. La artista no explico los motivos de su repentina visita a Japón pero de algo se sabe que al parecer ella viene a buscar a alguien que no ve desde hace tiempo, ¿Un viejo amante o amigo de la infancia?, No se, Juzguen ustedes.

Near quedo perplejo al terminar de leer la noticia como si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaba embarazado o algo por ese estilo pero rápidamente recupero su rostro inexpresivo de siempre, ¿Seria que Linda lo estaba buscando?. Era eso o tal vez se había que dado de ver con los únicos dos alumnos de Wammy House que se encontraban en Japón: Sally mejor conocida como Sachiko Oogami y Quintus Klimt mejor conocido habia algo que le molestara al albino era el gran interés de Quiki en Linda, Le había maldecido mil veces en la mente y de verdad esperaba que Linda estuviera en Japón por la hiperactiva Sally y no por el maldito austriaco adicto al bloqueador.

Instintivamente marco el número que tenía como GyAL,Levy cuya naturaleza sentimentalista le impedía mentir sobre cosas que tuvieran que ver con el amor y esas cursilerías fue la primera persona la cual pensó que podía sacar información.

—Aquí, Lovely—Contesto contesto el pelinegro extrañado al leer numero anónimo.

—Hola Levy—Dijo la voz del detective al otro lado de la llamada.

—N-Ne-ear Pero vaya sorpresa—Dijo muy nervioso el sentimentalista.

—Ponlo en altavoz—Dijo C sin despegar la vista de su libro mientras Gya y ella afinaba el oído para escuchar con más detalle la conversación.

—Iré directo al grano, Ya sé que Gya y C están escuchando y en realidad no me importa—Soltó con arrogancia digna de el—¿Qué traman en Japón?—

—Nunca se te quitara lo obstinado no importa cuánto tiempo pase ¿Verdad L?—Soltó impertinentemente Gya recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de su —clon— novio.

—Creo que tienes algo de razón en eso—Admitió el peliblanco—Como yo tengo razón en que ustedes dos son muy malos mintiendo.

—Viniendo de ti nos lo tomaremos a alago—Respondieron al unísono los pelinegros—

—Tu tampoco eres un buen mentiroso Near—Dijo C—Hasta he podido notar que no es que te importe que es lo que venimos hacer, A ti eso te importa un bledo, De lo contrario hubieras preguntado las otras miles de veces que hemos viajado. A ti te importa a quien venimos a ver.—Dedujo poniendo a trabajar su brújula deductiva después de un largo tiempo. Near no contesto—

—C dio en clavo—Dijeron —Clones ujum—Novios.

—No te lo diremos—Dijo C—Linda sabía que tal vez te dignarías a dar señales de estar vivo así que simplemente te mandaremos a al averno, Y no, No venimos a ver a Sally.—Seguido de esto Levy colgó

—Esto será como una venganza por los que fueron despreciados—Comenzó Gya—Pero mucho mejor.—

C sabía que Near no se daría por vencido, Y sabia de alguien que no se había dado por vencido y de seguro usaría lo que sabía a su favor.

Near solo se quedó ahí y pensó. ¿Desde cuándo el par de clones encubrían tan bien una mentira?, Era eso o la madurez era la época donde mejor se mentía

—"No, Deben estar tramando algo, Si bien todos sabemos ellos solo ocultan bien algo si se trata de un secreto grande y se trata de algo grande entonces Linda…¿Se va a meter con Kira?"— (N/A: Dios no puedo creer que escriba algo donde no sepa lo más importante de toda su jodida vida xD)

El detective no se rindió, Reviso la lista de contacto de Wammy. Ordenada desde el segundo hasta el noveno en la segunda línea de sucesión.

Mello —Nada que decir sería una completa idiotez—

Matt—Otra completa idiotez, Tenía que limpiar la lista de gente muerta—

Gya&Levy —Sabia bien que no le volverían a contestar ni por qué les pagaran, No siempre le habían odiado pero al parecer odiaban casi todo lo que tuviera que ver con el viejo orfanato. Traumas de la niñez y en su caso de la pubertad y adolescencia—

Quiki —Mala idea, El austriaco le odiaba con toda su alma y seguramente aun alabaría Mello por haber resuelto el caso antes que él, además de que probablemente se reiría de el.—

C —Sin comentario alguno—

Linda —Seria mostrar signos de debilidad, Además de que preguntarle directamente significaba tener que darle una explicación—

Sally—Demasiada estupidez en un solo cuerpo, bueno aunque fuera en su actitud porque en realidad era jodidamente astuta—

Roxy —Esa no hablaría nada, Su Transtorno Negativista Desafiante era algo imposible de comprender—

Solo pensó y comprendió que su única oportunidad de saber algo era tener que hablar con Sally. Solo esperaba que no le guardar rencor por ser el nuevo L y que ahora ella fuera una diseñadora de moda a la antigua.

El sonido del teléfono resonó en todo el departamento, La rubia se paró en seco y se levantó del sillón morado para levantar la bocina del teléfono

—Hola Near-kun!—Saludo alegre la rubia de ojos violetacios

—¿Cómo supis….?—

—Quiki dijo que probablemente llamarías y que no contestara el teléfono pupapupapupapa—

—¿Qué es lo que están tramando todos ustedes panda de poco agraciados?—

—Los chicos planean….—Trato de terminar pero varios vocablos en alemán llenaron la habitación.

—Hands up-and-Drop die Telefon blonde Idiot* —Amenazo la voz alemana y se escuchó como el teléfono azoto contra el piso.—

—Hola idiota, Es de esperarse que llames en este momento.—Mascullo dando muchas señales de que aun guardaba esa actitud tan parecida a la de Mello.

—Creo que ya conoces mi pregunta, Solo dime la respuesta y desaparece como hace 15 años.

—A mí eso no me parecería nada divertido, Pero te lo puedo decir en otra parte, Donde no este Sally para abrir su bocota.—Negocio Q.

—¿Aun sigues molesto por que Linda siempre me buscaba?

—No claro que no, Molesto no es la palabra…¡QUE YO USARIA MALDITO AUTISTA DE MIERDA!—Exclamo dejando más que claro que no había olvidado nada de lo pasado en el viejo orfanato.

—No te pongas agresivo conmigo, Sabes que eso no ayudara en nada.—

—Hotel Mayonaka el 30 de enero a las 7:00 PM,No faltes por que luego no negocio de nuevo—Y colgó dejando a Near pensando en lo que había dicho

* * *

—Ya esta Q?—Pregunto la pelirroja

—Tengo cinco dedos en cada mano?

—Perfecto,Ahora solo queda esperar…..

* * *

Hola a todos aquí Gamma con un nuevo cap. de esta mierda a la que llamo fic xD,Bueno me tarde algo pero estoy aprendiendo a dibujar manga asi que luego les muestro unos dibujos de nuestros personajes además de que les dejare un especial donde describo las personalidades nuestros OC pero tardare algo debido a que estoy beteando a Elizabeth M.T y si quiera tengo tiempo para eso y esto (mas tarde asi que echelen unos viztasos que no creo que me tarde mucho) por cierto debo aclarar que C es un OC que le pedi a Paocraft y qye tendrá un papel importante en el fic casi que manténganse a atentos a ella bueno aclaraciones y preguntas

-Les corte la parte donde Search nos revelaria su nombre real xD-

-C no es mia yo solo la secuestro a ratos xD-

-Candy y C no son la misma persona son dos personas diferentes,C no sabe donde esta Search.

-Algo que quiero dejar claro es que la organizcion no fue creada ni por Search,Ni Millo ni Satt. De otro modo los "Altos" serian ellos tres.

-¿La gente bonita desea ver mis fanarts de Search? Son hermosos xD.

-Near no tiene puta idea de quien es Search,No lo conoce ni sabe que Linda oh Dios iba a hacer un spoilote xD.

-Quiki ama a Linda pero desea la muerte de Near.

-No matare a Near xD-

-Near no recibirá librazos xD-

-Linda tampoco xD-

-Todas amarían a satt si lo vieran xD-

-Pero me da flojera hacer fanarts xD-

-La creadora me da permiso de hacerle un fanart a C? xD-

-Con otro color de ojos porque el color verde tiene un error en mi compu y se pone café? xD-

-Todas las del fanclub odiaran a Lilith luego de ver los fanarts de Search xD?

-Lilith ama Search pero es demasiado pesismista y cree que la rechazara?

-Search cree que a Lilith le gusta Ligth?

-Ligth ama a Millo?

-Y Satt ama a Millo?

-Millo se ama a si misma?

-Y que Shotsu ama a Nami y le tiro un vaso de malteada y por eso se espanto en el primer cap?

-Hablo mucho?

-Y ustedes deberían hacer tarea?

-Pero están aquí leyendo mis estupideces?

-Y te estás riendo?

-Yo igual?

—Roxy es mi repre en el fic?.

Bueno chicas esperen el próximo cap y aquí les dejo algo de Spoiler

"Lilith lo miro a los ojos dispuesta a enfrentarse a su tozudo pesimismo y baja auto-estima pero no pudo evitar ver en el reflejo de sus ojos a aquel niño inocente de hace ya 8 años pero eso había cambiado todo por culpa de la rubia que volvió a unir la eterna cadena del Neverland.

—Q-que me miras Li-lith?!—Exclamo nervioso el albino porque juraba que nunca nadie le había visto así.

—Esto no es tu culpa, La culpa de nosotros por arrastrarte a la absurda cadena perpetua que tanto lucho tu madre por romper."

Y hasta ahí le paro xD

Hands up-and-Drop die Telefon blonde Idiot: Arriba las manos y suelta ese teléfono rubia idiota

Sin City: Conocida como la ciudad del pecado,Miles de asesinatos a sangre frias y cosas de lo mas bajas pasan en ese horrendo lugar

Liu-Bei: Jefe militar de la época de los tres reinos de china,Hablaba con gran paciencia a sus soldados


End file.
